


For A Good Cause

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Women's World [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, good-natured bidding on people, talk of "pimping out" people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that is the story of how the Staals pimped out Jeff Skinner for new couches.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Good Cause

Training camp was always a great place to play pranks, Just ask any of the pranksters in the NHL. Easy to prank rookies, even more entertaining to prank veterans, high stress levels and spending more than enough time in small areas with each other. There were practices, video review, meals, and the hours upon hours of training. Not physical training, the PR training and the dreaded “Approved attire” classes. (Which really only pissed the women off, to be honest.)

Jordan loved to make rookies squirm, it probably started with her brothers (mainly Eric) if she was 100% truthful. Lacy underwear left where they could find them always proved to be hours upon hours of entertainment. Rookies were easy targets, normally new to having female team mates and young enough to have lots of hormones running around their bodies. Two very needed things for Jordan’s plan to work. Jordan loved teasing rookies, verbally and well, sexually. 

It had started after a very interesting conversation with her favorite goalie. Flower had been, extremely intoxicated after winning the cup and very sexually frustrated at the time. So when Flower leaned over to her and proceeded to explain how hot one of his billet sisters was, Jordy had to listen, it was in the girl code… kind of. “She would do this thing with a popsicle or a lollipop. Fuck it was so.. sexy. Never failed to get me hard, it was like she was doing it on purpose! She probably gave amazing blow jobs . . .” Jordy proceeded to punch him at that point, but the story had planted a seed. One she planned on using for her nefarious plot. 

The following season’s training camp was the perfect place to put her plot to action. Particularly team meals. It had worked so perfectly she had to brag to her brothers about it, which then lead to the yearly training camp pranking. 

Now that she was on the Canes though, not only did they have to listen to her brag, but they also knew what was coming. When she pulled out a lollipop during film review it had taken all of Eric’s self restraint to not let out an irritated sigh. All throughout the film review she enjoyed her lollipop, and a few of the guys enjoyed her enjoying it. After that first season though the veterans had started to put bets on who would be the first to have a problem. 

By her 3rd season, most veterans didn't bat an eye when she had gone around collecting official bets for who would cave first. What was unexpected was who exactly caved first. A new champion had won, one no one had bet on. 

As the video ended signally the end of film review, everyone headed to the ice for practice, a few rookies were moving a bit faster in an effort to get on the cool ice first. Jordan was used to this, but none of them stayed around, a normal cue that she had completely succeeded in her endeavor. What she wasn't expecting was Jeff, sitting with his sweatshirt on his lap and definitely not moving. Jordan was watching Jeff pretty closely before Eric gave her a very pointed look to get out on the ice now before turning to look at Jeff. “Ice practice Jeff, you’re not old enough to be trying to avoid that yet…”, Jeff gave a quiet, nervous laugh before shaking his head. “Give me a few?” he all but begged the captain, praying that Eric would not ask exactly why he needed them. Jeff’s luck had run out and Eric did exactly that. “Any particular reason for that?” The 21 year old, blushed and gave a sour look toward the doorway, “Naked Grandma isn't helping very much at the moment.” 

When Eric gave him a confused look the brunette sighed dramatically. “I can’t put on gear with a stiffy, Captain. You know, cups just aren't designed to be put on with a third leg. . .” At Eric’s continued confused expressed Jeff was getting frustrated “Really? Do i have to spell it, Eric? Your sister gave me a RAGING BONER.” Jordan, who was still in hearing range of Jeff’s yelling, started to laugh as she walked into the dressing room. As realization dawned on Eric, he quickly left the room, shaking his head the entire way. 

“Pay up boys, you all LOST!” Jordan was yelling loudly in the room. In the chorus of groans, Tim spoke up, not wanting to be out 50 bucks. “Nobody bet on Skins! Its null and void nobody wins.” With a chuckle, Jordan pulls out a sheet of paper from her bag, “According to the unofficial rules of the trade, that you all agreed on, I should remind you, that if someone wins, who nobody bet on, or nothing happens, House wins all. Pay up.” The grumbles only got louder as the team veterans handed over the cash. 

By the time everyone had finally gotten on the ice, Jeff included, a collective cheer rang out interrupted by a loud voice belonging to the lone Russian “So proud, baby get first boner. Thank to Pretty Staal. Maybe more proud of Pretty… All grown up, tease good. Other girls no fun.” Jordan gets an armful of the boisterous Russian “Favorite girl in all NHL.” He says before kissing both her cheeks and skating off. 

The chirps were continued throughout practice and Jordy felt accomplished, so much so that the NHL women’s group text had to be informed. In typical Jordy fashion, it had to be in all caps, with a picture. Pulling the rather large stack of money out of her bag she fanned it and took a selfie. (Which she proceeded to get chirps on, thanks Eric.) 

“FEELING LIKE A PIMP. LOOK AT ALL THIS CASH. MAKING MONEY OFF OF SKINNY!”  
Jordy put her phone in her bag directly after getting ready to head home. When she finally looked at it again her phone had 150 missed texts, a rare occurrence. 

Bobby: How much is he for a night? I want one!  
Sid: You didn't actually pimp him out did you? that is highly illegal Jordana!  
Patty: FUCK BOBBY! SHE IS DATING YOUR BROTHER! I WANT HIM!  
Jo: What am I Patty? Chopped Liver?  
Taylor: I counted, $750. I raise it to $1000!  
Val: I’ll pay 2k!  
Taylor: 1K a person, so 3K!  
Sid has left the conversation.  
Patty: Party pooper! Sid never does anything fun!  
Janelle: Has Skinny had sex before? I thought he was 12!  
Bobby: If he’s a virgin, 5K!  
Taylor: If he’s not, 6K!  
Bobby: STOP OUTBIDDING ME YOU HUSSY!

At that point Jordy sighed and scrolled to the bottom to type her reply.  
“Waiting on a few others, I will have 1K soon!” 

The faster than expected reply was from Taylor. “The boys and me will pay what it takes to have him for a night! PLEASE?!?!?!”

Bobby: Myself, Avery and slutty mcfat tits, I mean Val conceded if we get pics!  
Avery: Agreed!  
Val: HEY BE NICE! I play you tomorrow, better watch your back!! but agreed!  
Jo has left the conversation.

Jordan sighed and shook her head. Anyone who thought women in the NHL weren't horn bogs were seriously mistaken, they were just more discreet than most of the guys. “What is your final offer? Not saying it will happen but….” 

Taylor didn't reply for a few minutes but didn't disappoint when she replied back. “32K”  
Jordan did a double take at the number on the screen.  
Patrice: HOLY SHIT BALLS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!  
Patrice has left the conversation.

Landy: Worst surprise ever when you get out of practice. I hate you all. He is a brother to me... but this will be good blackmail material someday, I want pictures too!  
Patty: Don’t lie Landy, you would bang him if he let you, Ms. I don’t have a crush on him since forever!  
Varly: Hell I would let him bang me. The fake innocence thing is cute.  
Jamie: Tyler wants pictures too, even though he says Skinny is like 12 and you all are perverts.  
Mia has left the conversation.  
Nicki has left the conversation.  
Jordy: I will get back to u.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*

The next day at practice Jordy decided she should probably check to see what Skinny’s thoughts on the idea were. With no better place since he was avoiding her like the plague since the day before, Jordy just blurt her question out in the very full locker room. “Jeff, any moral qualls about prostitution?”  
Jeff blinked large owl like eyes in her direction as a blush quickly creeped up his neck into his face “Umm… What?!?!”  
Jordy laughed loudly as some of the guys turned and looked at her too. Dobby piped up “If you’re offering, I volunteer as test subject!” Which lead to many things being thrown in his direction and loud boos ringing out in the locker room. “I wouldn't use a prostitute…” Jeff answered quietly and Jordan quickly interrupts, “NO! I mean the other end of things.” Eric finally getting caught up on the conversation looked directly at his sister,“Are you asking Jeff to be a prostitute? Like who would want to sleep with him? No offense Skinny.” 

Jordan wanted to laugh at Eric’s doubt, “Well, there is currently a 32k offer showing at least one person wants to do the do with Skinny.” The room went completely quiet before a rookie shook his head and spoke into the silence, “Damn that is more than I made last season in 4 months.” 

Jeff stares at the ground in front of his feet for a bit before looking up “I wouldn't have to deal with like kinky shit would I? it’s not Avery, is it? She scares me a bit.” As most of the guys slowly made their way to the ice Jordy replied matter of factly “Nope, She stopped bidding around 10k. I can guarantee you would get laid and enjoy yourself, they are closer to your age than most, So…” She trailed off waiting for an answer. As Jeff pulled on his helmet he sighed and looked at her “What the hell, sure.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday October 24, 2014  
Hurricanes 3, Oilers 6.

The visitor’s locker room was kind of quiet after getting blown out by Edmonton, staying in town that night was not what any of the guys in the room wanted. Skinny was in a better mood than most, having gotten a goal but the overall vibe in the room was better subdued. 

The media had left when a female voice echoed through the hall leading to the locker room rang out. “‘Scuse me, coming in!” She said before the doors opened to reveal a very happy Taylor Hall. She walked directly over to Eric and handed him an envelope. “This goes to your sister, she knows it is coming. And wish her a fast recovery, she is being a bit bitchy on text right now.” She says quickly before going over to Jeff and grabbing his arm. “You’re coming with me tonight.” She said before all but pulling him out of the room, yelling back at the room “I’ll have him back at the hotel before your bus to the airport leaves!”

Once they were gone Eric opened the envelope and his eyes widen. 32K in neatly separated stacks. “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s all here.” He says quietly, jumping when Ward puts an arm around his shoulder. “Captain, You know we need new couches in the player’s lounge….”

**Author's Note:**

> A New "Women in the NHL" Verse.  
> For anyone wondering, The Girls are: Sidney Crosby, Bobby Ryan, Vladimira Sobotka, Senga Varlamov, Josphine Toews, Patricia Kane, Seana Avery, Gabriella Landeskog, Maddy Duchene, Jordan Staal, Mia Johanson, Tj Oshie, Patrice Bergeron, Janelle Demers, Carey Price, Jamie Benn, Taylor Hall, Edna Lack, Brandy Schenn, Nicki Fogliano, Valeri Fillipula


End file.
